The Girl Who Knows and The Siren
by I-have-no-idea-what-i-am-doing
Summary: Lympha White is a ordinary, kind of boring teenager. The one thing she really loves however is a popular TV show called Doctor Who. That is until she discovers that it isn't popular, she is the only person who knows about it, and the TV program never existed but the stories, well the stories are all true. The Doctor is real, and she is in trouble. Rated M for later violence.
1. Chapter 1: It's not a TV series

**Right this part is just like a little warning, skip it if you want, I would, but I don't want people to read this fanfic and be really disappointed so I'm letting you know what to expect.**

**1. This is my first fanfic, it surprised me because it's Doctor Who, because although I'm a whovian I am first and foremost a potterhead, I guess it just meant that I was less worried about messing it up.**

**2. I have not planned or structured this at all, its just a story that has rattled around in my noggin for a while.**

**3. Chances are that after one or two chapters I'll just completely forget about it or be too lazy to finish it and move onto something else, yeah, I'm THAT kind of person.**

**4. I've decided to write it on my phone during travelling and it doesn't have spell check and I can't spell so I have to transfer it to my computer to use spell check and i have no idea how well that will work.**

**5. This is a completely selfish fanfic, of course the original character is based on me and I won't even try to deny it, this is just a fantasy in my head that I'm putting to paper, well typing to screen or whatever. If it makes you feel any better just pretend the character is you. (Or maybe it is you and your subconscious is trying to tell you that!)**

**Anyway you can now proceed to the fanfic... or whatever, or you know, find a better one to read whilst you Britishly drink tea... I wish I liked tea, I don't feel like a proper british person because of it, here I am with hot chocolate...pretending...what on earth did I just write and why on earth are you reading it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the fantastic world of Dr Who**

* * *

It was my 15th birthday, well just past my birthday, around 1.00am and I, like most normal people, was asleep, in my bed. Technically the story didn't start then but for me it did. You don't understand? Neither did I.

I was swimming through an ocean of stars but I had no body, no form. I had to reach that strange silver island over there. "Hello? Wake up!" Oh, it was a dream, but it was such a good dream, why did dad have to wake me up now? "You really might want to wake up." I groaned and turned over, as I always do, but then I rolled off my bed and I fell way too far before landing with a yelp.

I was on a metal floor littered with wires and an assortment of electrical things, some of which looked important while others looked like cheap Christmas decorations. I had fallen not off my bed but from a metallic dentist-type chair that resembled something out of a horror film. Crouching in front of me, silly hair and all was Matt Smith.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered as he waved the sonic screwdriver over me. "Don't worry, the teleportation just disorientated you but you'll be fine," he said. I stood up far too quickly for someone who had just woken up and saw Matt jump back in surprise. Behind him, I saw through a large glass window opposite me that we were apparently in deep space.

I looked at the actor, who was now 'scanning' the chair and waved my hand in front of him. "Look, cool as this is, and as awesome as it is to meet you, don't you think that this prank or whatever it is has gone a little bit too far?" He frowned, looking confused. "Prank? What prank?" My temper began to rise. "Is this for Comic Relief or something? I mean would it really have been too much to ask if you guys had asked my permission before you moved me from my flipping bedroom to a set?" Matt stood up straighter and his voice rose in pitch as he began to defend himself. "Me? I didn't do this; I'm saving your life! If you'd stayed sleeping the Cybermen would have gotten to you," he insisted. "Right, of course," I snapped sarcastically. "Because you're the Doctor and that's what you do - save people!" He sighed irritably. "Actually yes and I never get done saving humans because you're always getting yourselves into trouble!" He actually wagged his finger at me during the last part.

I stepped away from the chair and towards him. "NO YOU DON'T!" He turned away "God you're so Scottish," he muttered but as soon as the words left his mouth he became very pale and looked away, and I, at the time, didn't notice. "I'm from London and I'm not Amy Pond," I pointed out. His eyes darkened. "How do you know?" In the distance what sounded like iron soldiers began to march towards us. "Get in there," he ordered trying to push me through metal doors that lead away from the Cybermen sound effects. "No!" I grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of his hand. "If this is all real as you claim then all I need to do is point and think, don't I?" I directed the screwdriver (which was a lot heavier than you'd expect a plastic prop to be) at a particularly garish electrical device, expecting nothing to happen, but it immediately let off a loud pop sound accompanied by a small flash of light which died down to a single flame. The Doctor's eyes met mine and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh," I said.

The marching of metal feet had now stopped and I looked up to see a Cyberman that looked a lot more realistic than the ones on TV now stood before us. "You will be assimilated!" I didn't move. "Oh shit," I managed to whimper. "Use the screwdriver," Matt yelled.

"Oh, it's very tall," I stammered but I still didn't move.

The Cybermen began to advance on us. "Oh give me that!" The Doctor wrestled it out of my hand and pointed it at a cable holding up a light fixture so that it fell on the Cyberman. Unfortunately there were at least 20 more Cybermen waiting behind it.

"RUN!" The Doctor had grabbed my wrist, as if he was afraid I'd stay standing there but it appeared I had regained my senses. We sprinted down a series of identical corridors and I tried to wrap my head around what was happening.

"So you're the Doctor?" I said. "Yes," he said impatiently. "The real, actual proper Doctor, traveling through time and space, taking down baddies, flirting with companions and-"

"I don't flirt!" he interrupted looking offended."- and you're actually the last time lord from Gallifrey?" He stopped moving at that one "Right now I'd like to know just how it is that you seem to know so much about me?" The Cybermen fired a shot which only just missed us. "Don't stop running!" I shrieked, dragging him along.

"I noticed you didn't answer my question," he said.

I jumped out of the way of another laser "You have a whole TV series about you, how could I not know!"

"TV series? How could I have a TV series I deleted myself from human history, from all history!" I snorted "yeah that's what happened in the TV series".

We then reached a dead end; well it was as good as a dead end, a thick, solid titanium door that was clearly meant to slide up when you punched in the code for the keypad next to it. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the door but nothing happened "it has clamps on both sides; I'd need a second sonic- OW!" He jumped up and down on one leg as he cradled the foot he had inadvisably kicked the door with. "That thing is useless" I said, nodding at the screwdriver before punching in the code to open the door. The Doctor looked confused "how did you know-" but he didn't finish his sentence because the door has slid fully open and standing in front of us was no less than 100 Cybermen, the one closest to us had a glass top to his helmet so we could see the brain inside. "Ah" I gulped "and that would be-"

"The head Cyber man" he finished

"Thought as much" I murmured.

I didn't take my eyes of the machines in front of me "Now correct me if I'm wrong Doctor, but I do believe that this is the moment where you usually do something very, very clever."

"Right, erm yes, you're quite right"

"So?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"So...soooooooo, HA! All I need to do is sonic, your cerebral circuitry" he pointed at the head Cyberman "unlock the emotion jammer and BAM! Cyber men go bye-bye!" He finished rather spectacularly with a flourish of his arms and a whine of the screwdriver. Nothing happened.

"Incorrect" the cold robotic voice replied "The Cyber men have been upgraded, you have no knowledge of our new technology, you we shall not be defeated this time Doctor , and the scout will be returned to our control."

"Scout? what's a -" the Doctor's eyes flickered towards me, "oh- of course- ah!" No knowledge of your new technology eh tin man?" He knocked on the Cyberman's metal chest. The Cyberman did not reply.

"Well" he continued. "It just so happens that I have scanned this new technology, the chair, on deck Beta, it's a triple fail safe with micro encryption on the advanced trill inner interface, Atraxi technology I believe, brilliant defence system, however it is so strong because of the web of power made by connecting each individual Atraxi, their power deriving from their difference. Cybermen are not made like that, you are all identical to one another the same memories, the same lack of emotion, so all I need to do is take this "he ripped a control pad of the wall "and give it a boost" he pointed the sonic at it "then put it within close range of a mass of high priority machines with the same technology aaaaaaaaaand" he threw the supercharged control pad into the air, the fleet of Cybermen below shot at it but forks of blazing blue electricity was already shooting out, striking down Cybermen. Buzzing, like that of disturbed bees could be heard spreading throughout the whole ship. "Doctor" I said, barely restraining my voice. "Does that technology run throughout the very ship we are on" he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet looking very happy with himself. "Yes, all Cybermen technology including this ship and any ships with the same technology within range will be immobilized"

"DOCTOR!" I yelled, "this ship will be immobilized, this ship that's giving us oxygen, this ship that's giving us gravity, THIS SHIP THAT IS PREVENTING US FROM FALLING OUT OF ORBIT!"

At first he looked panicked and then "don't worry my old Tardis can now track and save me when I'm in danger, the sexy thing." He pulled the Tardis key out of his breast pocket and held it out in front of him " begin protocol 001". Nothing happened of course. "Naturally" I laughed somewhat manically. "It never works right, why would it now?" A flash sparked in the distance and a hallway collapsed, even though the whole ship had begun to tilt the Doctor still managed to keep his balance enough to object "how dare you! She works perfectly, don't you insult my Tardis!"

And then as if knowing she was being talked about, a whooshing could be heard and a small blue box materialized in front of us, the key must have burnt the Doctor's hand as he let out a yelp of pain before he steered me into the Tardis. It shook as we moved and then landed with the loud whooshing sound. "The doctor stopped messing with the obscure looking controls at turned to face me, leaning against the control pad. "Go on then, say it, I do love it when they say it"

"Doctor I already know, bigger on the inside, infinite rooms and powered by a red giant."

He frowned stroppily "you're no fun".

"Sorry, it is pretty amazing to be in here though", I ran around the stretch of the control room the paused and looked and him "you left the breaks on again, you really should stop doing that, I doubt it's healthy for her". He grabbed the screen and pulled it down so it covered his face "you're worse than River" he muttered and began tapping buttons. After a while I spoke up about the thought that had been running around in the back of my mind "Doctor? Why-" I stopped then restarted "I know why you were on the Cyberman ship, you're always running in to trouble, but why was I there?" He glanced round the monitor at me and frowned then kept pressing buttons. I began to elaborate "It's just, last I remember I was asleep, at home, in my bed, and then-" he cut me off "what's your name? I never thought to ask" I sighed "Lympha, Lympha White, but Doctor-" he jumped in again "Lympha, lovely name that, Latin for water isn't it?" I had an Aunt called that, well she wasn't really an aunt...and she wasn't actually a he but-"

"DOCTOR!" I yelled breathing heavily "you of all people should know that delaying the news doesn't soften the blow, please, tell me why I was there".

He bit his lip the strode towards me "You know all about me and yet the Tardis is the only one with all the knowledge of my life, you saw it in a TV program but I've checked the records and no such program exists, the Cybermen sought to kill or assimilate me but never went near you."

"And what does that all mean doctor?" Fear clenched in my gut but I forced myself to continue "Am I, I'm not a machine like them am I?"

"No of course not- I scanned you, I scanned you for any Cyberman technology when you were teleported in."

I relaxed if only a bit "Then what's the problem"

"Lympha, they're not just using cyber technology anymore, don't you remember? They stole Atraxe technology to improve their own defence system but that's not all they took. Not the only technology they used. There's a chip, inside your head, the technology a mixture of Dalek and time lord" He spat out the last word bitterly.

I closed my eyes, "how long?'

"They implanted it when you were about five years old" he sighed.

10 years, a whole decade from my life that now seemed false. The room seemed to sway and the Doctor forced me to sit down as he continued "That chip is receiving a signal from one just like it that is attached to the Tardis' main memory bank, unlike yours however it is pure time lord technology, which of course is why the Tardis never noticed it. It is sent to you so that it can be safely processed by a human brain. Wherever I was throughout time and space you would know"

"But it was a TV programme, I talked to people about it, there was stuff on the news, stuff online, you have a theme tune for god's sake!" I moaned.

He gave a gappy grin "I do? Is it good? I bet its good-" he caught himself "No Doctor stay on target- The thing is Lympha that all that was part of the programming, people would notice if you suddenly had all this random, unexplainable information in your head, **you** would notice."

It all made sense; it all made **too much** sense "But why was it me? All the people, all the aliens, why me?"

"I-" he sighed "I don't know"

We sat in silence.

"Oh." I whispered.

"What?"

"Well they just left me, on earth, unprotected, all that information, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Well a bit" he admitted

"But of course they couldn't protect me themselves, you'd notice so they got someone else" I looked at him pointedly

"Who?" he asked.

"The best in the business, the ultimate guardian" I hinted heavily. He blinked

"You! You moron!" I hit him with what I recalled to be the atom accelerator. "OW!" He moaned, rubbing his head. "The one planet you never failed to save, the species you held most dear, earth, humanity! They even chose someone British as it is the country you always seem to be saving, and most importantly they chose a kid so that if ever the plan went wrong and you discovered me then I would not be harmed because you would never intentionally hurt a child."

Working it all out clicked something in my brain. Before the chip only conveyed knowledge from the Tardis to me to be processed, with occasional leaks of Cyberman information getting in my mind, that was how I knew the code in a language I had never before seen for the keypad. But now the chip was two-way and the dam had broken floods of pictures, floods of numbers, words all seeping into my brain.

"I know doctor, I KNOW, not just me and you, now I know them as well."

I spoke quickly but in monotone, trying to sort the knowledge flowing from my head to my mouth. "In the last battle you had with them, only a few escaped, only the ones that had managed to retain the tiniest shred of creativity, of independence, they evolved, stole the technology and resources of others and grew, they wanted power, they wanted control- ah" I clutched my head " they needed- they needed power over the strongest so the others would fall, they needed to control the Doctor, all that information I received, they teleported me up every time I gained a year and retrieved the information, the old information was useless they kept only the barest shreds of the first 8 regenerations, then there were clues, clues, never the answer, never the information they needed, what they wanted oh what did they want, so obvious but not it was in the series, a build-up but what was it? Powerful, so powerful and so very secret, so very hidden- so important- I don't remember-"

The Doctor was scared, at least he sounded scared but distant, my head was alive but outside everything was fading. "Lympha, the TV series-" he shook me "what was the TV series called?"

"I, I don't-" I gasped,

"TELL ME!"

It burst from me "DOCTOR WHO?" and I collapsed.

* * *

**So there you go, first chapter, review if you want but of course I can't force you, correct my spelling/grammar, troll me, ignore this and move on, whatever you want to do, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic Jewellery

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Gemstone/Rock/Shit load of roses**

**I don't know if you'll see this but i know you can, this fanfiction is selfish, and it's embarrassing for someone i know to read it, to talk to me about it. I know you're going through a hard time, have been for a while now, but you of all people know that i'm rubbish with emotions, i'll do my best and i'm sorry.**

* * *

I woke up in my own bed, usually people in this situation would wonder if they dreamt it all up, but I knew it had happened, I just knew. Sure enough, squashed into my little bedroom was the Tardis. I got out of bed and looked at my phone; it was approximately 12 hours before I had left. "Show off" I murmured. I was still in my PJs and covered in cold sweat from all the running so I went into the bathroom, had a shower and changed my clothes.

I returned to my room and the Tardis was still there. What should I do? I frowned then decidedly stepped forwards and knocked on the Tardis door. "Just a minute!" The Doctor sang through the door. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time thinking how surreal this it all was. The door swung open, "Come in then!" I stepped in and the Doctor gave a goofy little wave "hello!"

"Hi again" I replied

He stepped forward and made to put two fingers from each hand onto my temples "this won't hurt a bit I am just checking that the chip is still working, I flinched automatically and grabbed his wrists to stop him "Rule number 1, the doctor lies" I stepped back as he tried to do it again "ok I lied but it will only hurt a little".

"You know that's not the part that I meant, I know you Doctor remember, I know you and I know that if you get too close you'll wipe my mind just like you wiped Donna's"

"But the knowledge nearly killed her; it'll kill you if I don't stop it"

"You're so stupid when you get emotional" I sighed " Donna had a whole time lord's mind inside of her because of that metacrisis , she didn't just have your story like I do, she had the whole universe's"

"But you also have the Cybermen's data now, it made you pass out!"

"Only because it was being processed, the Cybermen have no emotions so their memories were quite simplistic, it was about the equivalent of reading three large books, and I'm an avid reader." I smiled at his flustered expression.

"Well I- you- you can't exactly run around with all that knowledge in your head, now that your aware of it the rest of the universe will soon be to, they'll hunt you down, you didn't think of that did you?"

I raised my eyebrows "then I'll have to deal with it then won't I, I'm not letting you near my head Doctor".

"Humans! You're all so, so stubborn! I could force you, you know?"

I smiled "Yes you could, but you won't, will you?"

"Fine! I won't wipe your memory, but you need to be protected then! You will travel with me in the Tardis" he said with a note of finality.

I laughed "I'm 15! And do you honestly think traveling with you would be safer? I'm sorry Doctor but that's not how I want to live my life, I'm not like them, not like Rose or Donna or Amy, I'm not strong I'm not brave I'm not clever, I'm just me." I saw him wince as I mentioned each name "sorry Doctor, I know it hurts to remember"

"No, no, I'm fine" he sniffs then gets back on subject "but I can't take you back, you'll be in danger all the time"

"Well I don't know! Use the chip; alter it so that if I'm in danger I can teleport to the Tardis"

"Oh that's ridiculou- oh that might just work"

"Why thank you- HEY!" I protested as he shoved me into a spinning chair that I was pretty sure hadn't been there before and then tried to sit still as he attached wires to really weird placed like the tip of my nose, the knuckle of my ring finger on my right hand and my kneecap, all the wires lead to different mysterious locations in the Tardis.

Whilst he muttered "preliminary squiggly one to the cerebral cortex and the green doolally needs to connect to vascular tissue" I imagined what it this would be like seeing it as a TV episode, like I used to, it would probably sped up and set to upbeat music, shot from lots of different angles.

"Now I'd tell you that this won't hurt but you'll know I'm lying, so-" he jabbed my wrist with another wire, this one with a strange metal spike on the end. "Ah!" I jerked my arm back after feeling the metal pierce my arm and shoot an strong electric current through my body, it hit the chip in my head and a tiny firework exploded in the back of my head. "Urgh that felt weird" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head even though it no longer hurt.

"Cry baby" he said with a laugh in his voice as he unhooked me. "Meanie" I stuck my tongue out at him. The Doctor replaced the wires to wherever they had come from then went back to the Tardis's viewing screen "ok everything checks out, to be teleported all you need to do is tap your left wrist four times-" I cut in "the heartbeat of a time lord?" He smiled approvingly "the heartbeat of a time lord" then looked back at the screen "now 4 taps to the wrist and she will teleport you up in- AN HOUR!" He tapped lots of buttons "come on dear, you must be able to do better" then looked back at the screen "really there isn't anything we can do?"

I bit my lip, "if it takes an hour to teleport me up when I'm being attacked by not exactly friendly aliens, yeah that could be problematic."

"Problematic?" He groaned

"Well I don't know?! Give me a weapon then! Something I can defend myself with whilst I wait to be teleported like, like your screwdriver!" I exclaimed.

"My screwdriver's not a weapon!"

"Oh sorr-ee! I should have said Bob the Builder tool that just so happens to be able to take out an entire Cyberman fleet!"

He could not think of a proper response to that so instead replied "oh it doesn't matter I'd never give you a sonic device anyway!"

"You gave Sarah Jane a sonic lipstick, in fact you gave her a bloody bumper pack for God's sake; robot dog, watch scanner, and TWO sonic devices"

"That's different! Sarah Jane was my companion, I don't even know you!"

"A few seconds ago you were asking ME to be your companion, and I know you better than any of your companions did! Your whole story written out in my head from start to finish, destroying your friends to save the universe, being alone all this time despite your companions because you know they will always leave and you will always feel that it's your fault, you may not know me Doctor, but I know you."

He didn't reply for a long time and he wouldn't meet my eyes, I was scared. I knew I had pushed him too far. "Doctor? I'm sorry, it wasn't fair-".

He leaped up and pushed a lever back and forth and mashed some buttons "so what do you want?" He looked up smiling. "W-what?" I spluttered.

"You were right, you have been forced to watch me stumble through life, you know all about me but don't hate me, the least I can do is give you a sonic so you can protect yourself from monsters that are after **me**"

"Really?" I gasped, jumping up and down.

"Ah of course, knock yourself out, so what kind of sonic do you want, a lipstick like Sarah-Jane? A screwdriver like me? You name it, whatever you want!" He said sounding just as excited as I was.

"I don't know! It can't be a screwdriver or lipstick though, I'd manage to lose it, ok erm how about jewellery so I can always have it on me, like, like, a thumb ring! I've been really into thumb rings recently."

"One sonic ring coming up! Never made one of those before, this should be fun!" He fiddled about a bit with the control panel again and there was a small whirring noise accompanied with small pops, like when you put cheese in the microwave. Then the ring rose dramatically from one of the cavities in the control panel. It was silver and had three round lapis blue gems, the middle one slightly larger than the others, a small grey pad sat on the inside of the ring, opposite the stones. Under closer examination I could see a network of miniscule lines the same shade of blue as the gems covered the ring, like a circuit board. It was futuristic, it was beautiful and it was..."Too big for me" I held it up in front of him.

"Ah, well, now it is but if you put it on..." He nodded at it and I begrudgingly slid it onto my right thumb were it hung loosely for a moment before tightening to a perfect fit. I stared at it disbelievingly "NO. WAY!"

He giggled "brilliant isn't it? And it will always adjust to fit you; it will grow as you do."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" I squealed and hugged him, having to go up on my toes as I had always been VERY short, I then went and patted the Tardis control panel "and thank you too my dear".

He stood up straighter; looking quite pleased with himself, and straightened his bowtie "you're very welcome, it's nice to see someone who gives both me and my Tardis the proper respect we deserve"

He was too happy for my liking, I had to do something "That bowtie however is RI-DI-CU-LOUS" I smirked.

"Hey respect the bowtie!" He straightened it once more "bowties are cool"

"And the fez?"

"Fezes are also cool"

"Yours most certainly wasn't, I'm pretty sure it actually got quite hot when River blew it up"

"How very funny" he said sarcastically "right we better be getting you home then hadn't we" he sounded very paternal, reminding me how much I was beginning to miss my own father "yes I suppose we had- wait we're in my room aren't we?" He looked uncomfortable "well I was bored so the Tardis is now orbiting Venus a tiny little bit perhaps?"

"Doctor take us back, now!"

"Are you sure you don't want to look around?"

"No I do not want to be put in danger again, I would probably pass out this time"

"It won't be dangerous"

"If you're there doctor, something terrifying will turn up"

"Oh alright then" he said grumpily and spun a wheel, pushed a lever and mashed some buttons for good measure. "I'm landing in your back garden this time as it's easier."

"What did you forget Doctor? I sung as the Tardis began to shake when it landed

"I'm leaving the breaks on, I like that sound!" He said indignantly.

"Fine by me, I like it too, but I am putting the stabilisers on because it would be nice to land smoothly for once" I flicked the blue switches. And the Tardis stopped rocking around. "Eek! I just helped land the Tardis" I jumped up and down, glad I hadn't managed to crash it. "Hey, hey, hey" he flapped his hands at me "only I can fly the Tardis".

"Well you and River" I paused "and basically all you're other companions help at some point as well"

"Fine no one under the age of 16 then"

"Spoilsport" I mumbled.

"Child" he replied

"Teenager!"

"What's the difference, one is silly and immature and the other is a child"

I tried desperately not to laugh, and failed "oh shut up" I snorted.

"Not a chance, now I do believe this is your stop" he gestured towards the doors

"Yes, yes I suppose so, it'll be weird, I hope I don't start thinking that I just dreamed this all up"

"Do you do that often, dream things up?"

"Yes all the time, makes life more colourful, I never truly believe in it though, but I wouldn't put it past myself, to dream this all up, to finally have snapped, after all, 12 hours ago you were a TV series"

"Yes I suppose I was rather, but this time, it's real I swear"

"Said the imaginary man" I smiled "ah don't worry Doctor, I believe you, against my better judgement" I walked over to the police box doors and swung them open, my ordinary, overgrown back garden, bathed in the little moonlight that managed to get through the blankets of clouds. I turned back to the actual living time lord behind me "take care Doctor, don't do anything I wouldn't do, remember I'll be watching," I tapped my temple "and good luck finding her, Clara, I mean, The Impossible Girl, oh yes it was her that first time and I know you can find her for a third time."

"Anyone else I would not have believed but you are 'The Girl Who Knows'. I shall not give up. Stay out of trouble Lympha." He swung the doors shut and the Tardis disappeared, whooshing. "DOCTOR WAIT!" I ran forward. But the Tardis had disappeared. "The back door is locked" I finished with a sigh. Then I looked down at my thumb and smiled. I squeezed my hand into a fist with my thumb on the outside then pointed the ring at the lock, my thumb pushed against the pad on the inside of the ring, it wailed and the door swung open.

Oh I was going to have a lot of fun with my new toy.

* * *

**So another chapter is done, yay! I'd like to thank Miss Nikki Pond for giving me my first ever review! I'd also like to thank everyone who is now following the story, i was going to take it down but i didn't think that would be fair. **

**Sorry i changed my name, it was necessary at the time but i promise you it won't happen again any time soon, my new pen name is I-have-no-idea-what-i-am-doing. Appropriate i thought. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Talie**

**( i did a sketch of the ring, here it is if you want to see it, i'm afraid you will have to get rid of the vertical lines: taliewarlie|.|deviantart|.|com/art/Sonic-Ring-403015677 )****  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Turned boring

**I am dedicating this chapter to Nikki Pond**

**You do not know me but you have been really sweet, this is my first story published online and you are the reason I have not already given up on it.**

* * *

"YOU'VE BECOME A MONK!?" I screamed somewhat hysterically whilst striding towards him.

"Lympha calm down" the Doctor said, looking scared and tripping over various bits of furniture as he rapidly retreated backwards.

"Three months, THREE MONTHS was all it took for you to give up looking for Clara, It's pathetic!'

"I did not give up on her! And for me it's been 3 years-"

"And what about me Doctor? There I was happily getting updates, seeing you annihilate aliens, bargain with Beethoven, and then nothing! Nothing, not even a blip, I thought you were dead! I thought the Tardis had been destroyed and taken the other chip with it! Do you have any idea how helpless I felt? I wasn't even sure if I should try to teleport to you in case I endangered you or ruined one of your complex plans, and then I wait for an agonizing hour after tapping my wrist only to find out that you weren't in trouble but had in fact become a MONK!" My voice rung out throughout the monastery the Tardis had been parked beside. The choir had stopped singing and a pair of startled monks stared at me through the small doorway, the younger one gave a small squeak and they scuttled away "no offence" I called to them before shutting the door and collapsing into a spindly wooden chair with a groan. My throat hurt.

"You thought I was dead?" He said quietly

"Well what else was I supposed to think? With you it was far more likely that you'd died than just gone boring" I sighed "the Tardis saw no key events happen in your life so I got no information, no new episodes."

"But I've been doing some stuff, keeping myself occupied"

"Moping doesn't count, Doctor"

"I haven't been moping!"

"What have you been doing then?"

"I've been- erm I've been evaluating the negatives and improbabilities of my current circumstances and situations"

"So basically moping?"

"No, well, I've been painting as well you know!"

"I guessed as much from all the artsy stuff" I surveyed the clutter of paints and brushes in the room and went to examine the stack of canvases in the corner, they were all of Clara. "God even your paintings are mopey"

"They are not mopey!"

"Nice variety for the hair on this one though"

"Oh" he straightened "thank you"

"But the neck needs further blending on this one and the eyes defining on this"

"Oh get away from those" he tugged me away from the paintings.

"I suppose there is nothing wrong with you waiting around here I suppose"

"Of course there isn't, wait why isn't there?"

"Because chances are you'll see her again anyway"

"But how can you be sure?" He probed

"Well things always work out that way, with you no end is ever really left untied, no question unanswered, well, you know apart from the obvious one" I nodded at him "but events will always play out to make for the best storyline, the most drama, I mean I always assumed it was just to ensure the storyline stayed interesting for the TV series but-" I shrugged "maybe it's just your luck, or if you want to be extra whimsical, your destiny, besides, because it's you, you're going to want to be scientific so here goes; you met her, twice. In the whole wide universe, all the places you go, all the things you do and you met her twice, as you once said doctor, never ignore a coincidence"

"I said never ignore a coincidence, except when you're busy"

"Well for once you're not exactly doing much" I gestured widely to the small room with the simplistic furniture and the stack of paintings in the corner"

"What if I never find her?"

"I told you I **know** you will, you believed me last time!"

"Yeah, then three years passed"

"That's barely anytime for you, in fact I reckon it felt about the same to you as the three months felt to me, wow it's gonna take a while to get used to that"

"Get used to what?"

"The time difference" I thought about what I'd said and snorted, he smiled back. "Aaw see, you're happy again, right now come on Doc let's get back to the Tardis" I walked to the door and after a second he followed me.

"I want to get out of here before some aliens show up and possess the monks or something; I mean that Sontaran back home was bad enough"

We were out of the monastery and walking towards the orchards now but at that statement he tripped over his overlarge robes, falling face first in the dirt. "Sontaran!" he spluttered through mouthfuls of grass after leaping back up. "Oh calm down" I plucked an apple from one of the tress and bit into it as we kept walking "it was on its own, crashed in Essex and 'retreated' immediately because he got chased by some locals, he then scanned for the nearest bit of alien tech in the country, which was of course me" I said whilst crunching on the apple.

"But why didn't you teleport!"

"Didn't need to, the scanner wasn't strong enough to pinpoint exact locations so he was convinced the washing machine was something called a Klorovaiye?"

"Ah that's a machine they use to clone themselves with, it has all the ingredients in there, like cake mix but it makes clones, and instead of water you add 3000 volts of electricity-"

"Anyway," I cut in pointedly "he was too busy yelling at it to activate that he didn't notice me behind him, so I grabbed the kettle and wacked the power thingy on the back of his neck"

"Probic Vent" he corrected

"That's it, anyway I hit it again whenever he stirred and called the police, told them there was a Sontaran and sent a pic, got put straight through to Unit, I destroyed the scanner before they got there and got rid of him and told them some pathetic story about him being lost and me just getting lucky when I hit him, not sure if they believed me but they didn't come back" I chucked the apple core into the depths of the orchard. "It was terrifying, though, all of it" I admitted.

"But why didn't you teleport?" He groaned before snapping his fingers to open the Tardis door. I stepped inside, "It was a single Sontaran and clearly not the brightest of the batch, I didn't even need to use the sonic" I waved the hand bearing the ring in front of him "Besides you were busy that day, you were trying to get King Richard's crown out of that Christmas turkey's bottom before the time agent returned." I leant against the coolness of one of the bars and watched the Doctor massage his head before pressing some buttons "You need to teleport next time Lympha, I worry about you"

"I worry about you too Mr Monk" I flicked the ugly brown robes he still was still wearing.

"That's different, you're a kid"

"And you're not?" I cocked an eyebrow "Look we need to make sure this doesn't happen again, I would get your number but you never pick up your bloody phone so I guess you can, I don't know, check up on me once a year, then I can know that you're safe and alive and not just being boring again."

"And I can know that **you're** not wrestling Sontarans on your own again"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

There was a long silence then I smiled, "the anniversary of the first day we met then? It's the day after my birthday you know."

"No I didn't know! Happy birthday for-well for back then, so we'll meet- we'll meet on..."

"On the 11th of February" I supplied laughing

"I knew that, I definitely knew that"

"Sure you did, ok see you then I guess. We're here right?"

"Yup, definitely."

I walked over to the doors and saw that we appeared to be in the 1950s, I slammed them shut again. "Wrong century" I sung

"Oh yes- right, ah forgot to twist the trisphere, you sure you don't want to have a look though?"

"No Doctor! You'll only find aliens"

"Alright, alright!" he fiddled about with the buttons again. "Fine we're here, in boring land!"

"Thank you!" I swung open the doors, seeing my own house and garden this time "and Doctor, the monk robes, just don't wear them when you see Clara, they're, how can I say this so you'll understand, monks aren't cool."

"They are too"

"Monks are not cool!" I said, and then closed the doors in his face so I could have the final word but as the Tardis dematerialised, he flung the door open last second to yell "Monks are cool!"

I laughed then returned to the normality of my house, my family and my life.

* * *

**There we are, i feel really bad this chapter took so long to be published even though i finished writing it a couple of days ago, especially as my chapters appear to be shrinking, but i've been busy doing homework that i didn't get round to editing and uploading. Never fear though, a key event is coming up soon and i can promise you that with it the chapters will grow, as well as gaining a lot more meaty action to go with the admittedly excessive dialogue.**

**Thanks for following and reviewing and of course reading, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside**

**~Talie**

******( i did a sketch of the ring, here it is if you want to see it, i'm afraid you will have to get rid of the vertical lines: taliewarlie|.|deviantart|.|com/art/Sonic-Ring-403015677 )**


	4. Chapter 4: Grew up

**This chapter is dedicated (i do like this dedication thing i'm going to keep it going) to my father,**

** who helped me with my last chapter; one thing i have always lacked is general knowledge and he has always been my source. that chapter was no exception, besides he is sarcastic, ironic and pessimistic, and most of all hilarious, i strive to be like him.**

* * *

I was sitting at the top of the stairs with the window cracked open, outside I could see my back garden. It was 4am, September the 11th, 2013, exactly a year after I had first met the Doctor, my mum had just fallen asleep. As I sat, with an ear out for the familiar whoosh of the Tardis I thought about Clara, and worried about her, and worried even more so about him.

I fiddled with the sonic ring on my thumb, leaning closer to inspect the tiny gold plating that formed part of the miniscule circuitry. As if summoned like a genie in a bottle, the sound of wind became a little like breathing, and I peered out to see a box, a box that was the bluest of blues appear amongst the shrubbery. I ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, which is hard for someone so small, only remembering when I reached the bottom that I had to be quiet. I peered back up and listened intently but my parents didn't stir. Then I continued into the back garden as the doors of the Tardis opened and The Doctor poked his head out "Hello!"

"Hiya monk man" I said and without being invited pushed past him into the spaceship.

"Why do you care so much that I am a monk?'

"Because you're not, at least you shouldn't be, I mean you never were before, oh great, I've started to sound like you!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, well except you are a monk now, which just doesn't suit you, monks are patient, sensible, reserved, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm saying it's not you, I mean you're not even wearing a bowtie!"

"Yes" he sighed, rubbing his lower neck "one does come to miss it."

"Right well, we need to do something interesting, because you are boring and I'm just bored, only had one more alien attack, and I'm scared to say that soon I might start looking forward to them."

"Ok then, where do you want to go, another planet, star system, back in time, forward in time? We literally have the whole universe at our fingertips!" He said lovingly patting the console.

"As I said before Doctor, I don't need to be attacked by more aliens"

"Well then where can we go?"

"We don't have to GO anywhere, we can stay in here, there is a whole world crammed into this place and **you** hardly ever leave the control room"

"Oh all right, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go swimming!"

* * *

The, water was, cool, almost chilly, or at least it would have been were it not for the full body wetsuit I was wearing. Dozens of fishes darted in front and underneath me, all the colours in the rainbow; some were even translucent, yet as large as two outspread hands held together. I reached down to pluck some kind of sea plants that looked not dissimilar to wild violets. A flash of colour burst out as a large family off tropical looking sea horses scattered then returned to their original positions from before I had unintentionally disturbed their home.

I resurfaced, still tasting the saltwater in my mouth. "What are those transparent fish called?" I called out to the doctor who was climbing up to the diving board. "Nevidbalón from Koulobloh, they're actually amphibians like your frogs, except they fly not jump, well they don't actually fly" he was still climbing "they are incredibly light and so on hot days turn themselves inside out, kinda in the shape of a balloon" he kept climbing, he was so high up now he had to yell " water vapour carries them up into the clouds, they then mate and when it rains" he was at the top " they dive" and he dove himself, falling so very far. I wasn't worried though, there was a built in wind tunnel that slowed his descent, allowing him to flip over in the air several times and yell "Geronimo" before he hit the water, even so it was a **very** large splash.

A huge wave billowed from the point of impact and completely submerged me. I surfaced coughing "Doctor!" And he popped up out of the water like a seal "sorry!" His usually immaculate quiff hung over his forehead and I chuckled as he pushed the messy mop of hair back from his face. "I still can't believe you are wearing that, where did you get it?" I was gesturing at his wetsuit that in contrast to the simple black of mine had been painted to look like his usual suit and bow tie. "I won it in a game of Cluedo against a funny little chap from Phalataraxophorius."

"Cluedo really?"

"Really really, it was fantastic!"

"I bet it was, why don't you wear your real suit you know, get back out there, go looking for her"

A single creature resembling a dolphin but oily black in colour slid past us.

"I'm a monk now, monks are cool" he ignored the last part of my question.

"No they are not, and if you were really a monk for good surely you would be wearing an ugly brown swimsuit? Or even just swimming in your robes"

"I can't swim in my robes, they're too heavy and a brown swimsuit would be silly"

"Ok here's the real question Doctor, will you be a monk forever, live out the rest of your life as one?"

"Well I- I don't know"

"You won't Doctor, you'll find her, even if _she_ has to find _you_ first"

"You don't know that, you can't know that!" He yelled and the true pain of her mystery revealed itself at last.

"You said it yourself Doctor, I'm the girl who knows, the key to the future is the past, I know your past and I am not distracted by the rest of the universe whizzing round in my brain like you. I have faith that you will find her", a smile crossed my face and I got out of the enormous pool. "And I'll prove it".

I hurried back into the Tardis, shivering from the coolness of the air and my long hair that was still slightly damp from swimming. "Here it is" I passed a small, dark and ornamental wooden box over to the Doctor, I had changed back into my clothes and he was wearing his robes again. "What's this?" He looked at the box "Oh just open it" I sighed, trying to sound irritable but eagerly leaning forward to watch for his reaction. He lifted the lid and revealed a bowtie majestically displayed on a sheet of yellow velvet. It was black but with tinges of purple and red, scattered across it were small gold circle like shapes. The bowtie looked old and was slightly faded but gave the impression of an ancient heirloom, passed from generation to generation.

"Oh it's fantastic, I love it! Wherever did you get it?" He was practically jumping up and down and I laughed at his excitement "It was my great grandfather's, I found it when we were in the attic looking for Christmas supplies" then I stepped forward quickly and snapped the box shut again as I tugged it out of his hands, he automatically grabbed at the box but I darted out of the way "nuh uh uh, the gift is conditional, you can have the bowtie, if you promise to wear it when, and that's **when**, not **if**, you find Clara."

He looked at me for a long time without saying anything, then "oh alright, I'll trust you, if you believe that I'll find Clara then I'll believe too"

"I don't believe Doctor, I know"

"Ok I_** know**_ then"

"Good" and I handed the box back to him, which he grabbed eagerly and stared at for a while before rushing down the steps to the area below the control room, I knelt down and watched through the glass floor as he carefully placed the box inside of one of the compartments, next to a large pile of his normal clothes. He returned to the upper level and I got up "now that I have done my job, convinced you not to give up, well until next year, I have to go and see if I can catch some last minute sleep, it's probably nearing morning by now"

"You know I could just take you back in time-"

"No Doctor, as I said last time, the time difference is too confusing, besides I've stayed up later than this to do homework before."

"If you're sure"

"Oh and before I go" I became very solemn and stepped forward "remember. Monks. Are not. Cool"

"Why do you keep saying that, they are cool, they are!"

"I keep saying it because I know that one day you will have to believe me"

"I doubt it"

"I know you do, that's what makes it funny" I sung as I left the Tardis.

"Bye Lympha"

"Bye Doctor"

He shut the door and the Tardis departed.

* * *

The Doctor visited once a year for the next six years after that, and every year, we hung out in the Tardis's infinite rooms and I reminded him not to give up on Clara and that monks are _**not**_ cool, he eventually started to believe both. Other aliens tracked me down but I never needed to teleport.

He watched me grow up, through the pressure of GCSEs, and my hipster phase, the blue streaks I got in my hair and the giddiness of getting my A levels, my first job, discovering my love for biology and art and renting my first apartment. He was one of my closest friends despite how little I saw of him, because I knew him, and in those visits he got to know me as well.

I was 22 and sketching an illustration for a kid's book my friend Gwen had written when I got my first transmission from the Tardis since I was just a teenager. The Doctor had altered the technology three visits ago so I no longer had false memories of discussing or reading about the fake TV series, but we kept the computer programme that turned the transmissions into episodes because it amused me. I laughed out loud and jumped up and down as I first started receiving it, then quickly dropped my pencil, sat down and closed my eyes to watch.

There was a man speaking, but he wasn't the Doctor, so why was the Tardis showing me this? He was talking about the Wi-Fi, strange symbols, I opened my eyes, but the transmission was still playing in my head, it was disorientating but I opened my laptop and checked Wi-Fi providers, there it was, the strange symbols, I was about to click it before the man told me to stop, that it would kill me. I withdrew my hand and kept watching the message inside my head, why was she showing me this? Or was something other than the Tardis sending me the message? He was scared and I was scared for him, and there were others, all trapped just like him, I stood up, twisting the sonic thumb ring around and around, a nervous habit, but then that stupid, brilliant theme song played and I knew it was the Tardis sending me this, and if she knew about it, the Doctor would soon as well, and he would save them.

The Tardis showed me it was Cumbria, 1207, so that was where the monastery had been. I still couldn't see the Doctor but there was a monk, bashing on the doors and I thought he looked familiar, then I realised he was the young monk that I had startled with my yelling six years ago or I suppose technically around 800 years ago. He was talking to the abbot and then they were talking, talking about, him, I knew it was him before he even lifted his hood, The Doctor.

The Bells of Saint John? I didn't really care what they were, but he was moving, he was doing something, leaving behind yet another mopey painting, but his best one yet.

Then there she was, Clara Oswald, modern day, from the looks of it. My time, England, I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. Here she was again, and he would find her again.

I watched the whole thing unfold, he had moved the Tardis underground, a long way away from the orchards it had once sat in and she called him, she called the false phone on the Tardis, the Bells of Saint John, I snorted as I understood. He didn't know who she was and I screamed in frustration until he worked it out then she did it, clicked on them, the very Wi-Fi symbols that nearly killed me. He nearly lost her again that day but he did it, he saved the world and this time he saved her as well. They were together again; I watched each transmission carefully, eagerly, happily. I watched her bring the life back into him.

Two weeks later I was watching another transmission, but it was the last I'd ever watch. The Doctor had sent me a telepathic message just that morning that that he would be bringing Clara to visit today; we'd finally get to meet. In that very transmission, on the very day I was going to meet her she died. Threw herself into his time stream to save his life over and over and over again. And he followed, or at least tried. River stopped him; she couldn't help herself, only the smallest slither off of the very top of his index finger got touched and blown everywhere and everywhen by the time winds. But it was enough. The body of a time lord is a miracle, and his intent and that tiny bit of skin was enough to save her, to create a whole other him to guide her into the dregs of his life, a place where she could be safe, where he would protect her. But the real Doctor suffered, he realised she was safe but he had still lost her, River forced him into the Tardis and that's when the teleport I had activated an hour ago, the moment Jenny was first killed, sent me up.

He was standing very still, his back facing me. I stepped forward. "Doctor?" He turned and his face was red, puffy, wet with tears and the fire in his eyes roared. "She's gone, and I'll never see her again, not the real her, she's gone." I hugged him tightly and he sobbed and he wailed. Soon I was crying as well.

"Every time, Every time, and it's always my fault, all those people, all my friends- my family, they all leave, and I can never save them because I have to keep going- have to keep saving planets and universes at the cost of them- those brilliant, irreplaceable people, I can never stay with, never die with- It hurts, it hurts so bad Lympha."

His speech was wracked with sobs, behind him a small metal syringe rose from the Tardis control panel, at the same time something not dissimilar to a helmet but attached to several wires was lowered. I knew what I had to do. "Doctor I am so, so sorry".

I grabbed the syringe and jabbed it into his arm and his eyes closed as he slumped in my arms, his voice fading out "Lympha, what are you doing?"

"Saving you" I whispered back.

* * *

**Don't worry! In case you wondered he's not dead. I said the story would get more interesting didn't I? A tad of a ****cliff hanger i admit but don't worry i am writing the next chapter probably as you are reading this and i think it's going well, fingers crossed! As always thanks for the support, and generally thank you for actually reading this whole chapter and then reading me babble on down here.**

**Reviews are what makes me smile when i check my emails.**

**~Talie**


	5. Chapter 5: The Siren

**This chapter is dedicated to Aralas Baggins,**

** a new follower of the story who left a lovely review, here is the next chapter little Danosaur!**

* * *

Pain, absolute, utter pain. It was like that moment when you almost fall and every single nerve in your body seems to jerk upwards, except this time they didn't stop but flipped over, again and again, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything because my ears and my eyes, my heart, my lungs, everything was changing. I could only feel and think and all I was thinking about was the pain I was feeling. I was probably screaming.

The pain began to stop but then millions upon millions of supernovas exploded in my head, the story of the Cybermen, even the story of the Doctor himself was dwarfed by the colossal story of the universe. It was every book ever written, every species ever born, every discovery ever made, every word ever uttered. It was everything.

And there we lay, side by side, unconscious on the floor of the Tardis; the Doctor, the fantastic eternal Doctor and me, the girl who knows, the girl who knows the doctor, the girl who knows the Cybermen, the girl who knows the universe.

When I woke up I felt stronger than I ever had before, I placed a hand on my chest, two hearts thumping back. Above me, swinging unassumingly was the Chameleon Arch.

The Doctor was still lying on the floor, I shook him "Doctor, Doctor wake up, come on, I know for a fact the Tardis made the concentration of the sedative exactly right, you should have woken up by now, you're just being lazy"

"You're not my mother" he grumbled, eyes still closed.

I laughed "and a good thing too"

He jumped up suddenly, meaning to startle me but he stumbled "ok Lympha, now is the moment where you tell me what the hell you did, why am I so weak... I can't even," he held a hand to his head. I gnawed at my lip, deciding how best to tell him.

"You are Doctor, the best man, the best man in the universe, in all universes. You've saved every one and if you haven't saved them yet you plan to next..." I sighed "But oh how you suffer for it."

"I can handle it" he said defensively

"I know you can Doctor, but don't you see? That just makes it worse, you shouldn't have to, but you do. You never asked for this, you set off to travel, to escape the sorrow and the time war and the difficult choice you had to make all those centuries ago just because you are such a good man."

"You don't know that, don't know what I've done, who I've hurt"

"Oh but Doctor I do, I know all of it, you don't realise you are a hero but again and again you step in to save us out of your own goodness and as a result you have been appointed the universe's protector, the responsibility, all on your shoulders, how is that fair?"

"It is not my responsibility, its just coincidence-"

"Something that just happens on the side whilst you travel, all you want to do is travel I know, but you're lying! Doctor, anyone else might believe you but I know you tired of travelling a long time ago, all you're companions, you don't just need them as friends, as family, you need them to live through, you see their love of travelling and you can convince yourself you love it too, but your whole life, and you **never** get to stop, **never** get to rest, to **live**" I was sobbing now. "I can't let you keep going, it isn't fair, not with all you've done for us" I stood straighter "so I changed it, you're free Doctor, free to live an ordinary life, make permanent attachments, settle down, you are finally getting what you deserve."

"Change it? HOW HAVE YOU CHANGED IT?" He stepped towards me threateningly but I just smiled, the weary kind of smile and glanced up at the Arch "You know how Doctor".

"No, it's not possible" he paced up and down "you can't have" he pulled out a stethoscope from his innumerable pockets and managed to position it to listen to his own chest; He scowled then listened to mine. "It doesn't matter, I can just reverse it" he fiddled with the controls and even spoke commands out loud but the Chameleon Arch would not lower. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!" he screamed at the Tardis whilst trying to jump, even climb up to reach the Arch.

"Because she knows Doctor, she knows as I do that this is what's best, she cares about you as I do, and do you really think that she just produced that syringe for nothing? You think that she would lower the Arch if she didn't think it was right? She programmed it so that you would keep your story but I would get the universes, you'd remember but not so much that it would kill your new body, your new human body. I just went along for the ride"

"But you hate this life you've always hated it! Aliens and adventure, you didn't want any of it!"

"Neither did you"

"I don't-" he collapsed, sitting on the floor "-I don't know what to say"

"Thank you wouldn't hurt" I feebly attempted to joke.

"But I didn't even feel it"

I shrugged "whatever she gave you kept you under throughout the process"

"But, weren't you-"

"I had to put the Arch on our heads; I had to be conscious whilst I changed"

"I'm sorry" he sympathised.

"It's ok, it's over now"

"Lympha, I am so grateful for what you've done but you're right, the universe needs me, I have a responsibility"

"You moron, I keep trying to tell you, I'm your replacement now Doctor, I will do your job for you, and I think you can call me The Siren."

There was a long and dramatic pause...and then he burst out laughing "the Siren? You want to be an alarm bell?"

"Shut up!" I shrieked indignantly, "you chose the name Doctor, I chose Siren, I'm a new person now Doctor, I'm going to need to let go off the past and embrace this new life or at least try to, like you did."

"Yes, but Siren?"

"Not like an alarm, like the mythical creature, the little Mermaid was my favourite film as a kid and I'm hardly going to call myself Ariel"

"Fair enough" he put his hands up, admitting defeat. "It's funny I met Homer briefly once, it was in his later days, he was unstable and attacked me, actually accused **me** of being a siren, crazy old man."

"I like him already"

"You planning on meeting him?"

"Might as well say hi to the guy who invented my namesake"

"You're kidding me right?"

"I might be, thing is though I could if I want now, and that is admittedly quite a thrilling feeling"

"That part wears off"

"I know." I said quietly.

"I won't convince you two to reverse it will I?"

"Never"

"Well then what happens now huh?"

"Now I drop you off on earth, you decide what century, where you want to live, you'll get a home, money, you'll get to have a job, start a family... Live."

"I can't just stop"

"You're not being given an option."

He then stepped forward and hugged me so violently that at first I thought he was trying to hurt me. He said a long goodbye to the Tardis, wished me good luck and then he was gone, and I was in the Tardis, alone.

I am the girl who knows, The Siren; I replaced the Doctor to save him. I travel through time and space, with the responsibility to save the universe; I make friends and have companions that always have to leave me. And this is the story I told River Song.

"So the Doctor, he's finally getting to live a normal life?" River presses, with a look I can't quite interpret, an odd mixture of, is that happiness and regret?

"Yes, he's free, you're not the first person I've told you know, in fact I've told all of them, some were relieved, some confused, one even began to throw stuff at me, but I saved you until last because you're the most important, the person who knows him best, knows I had to do this for him"

"I understand...so you really thought all this" she gestured briefly around her to the library's central computer that we stood in "was just a TV programme?"

"Yeah I did" I laugh and pause before continuing "and you were just a character with a ridiculously complex storyline, but now I know better and I have to say how much I admire you, and feel for your pain, which is why-"

"What is it?"

"I bought some tech, from Francaos Maldovar, yeah turns out Dorium had a son he never knew about, inherited the company when daddy got the chop, Dorium tried to fight to keep the it but let's be honest, what court would listen to a head? Anyway have you heard of a Vitæpermor?"

"Why yes of course, a revitaliser that uses scraps of time energy to create a form that a consciousness can live in just like a body, but the Morexium had to have them all destroyed, by order of the Shadow Proclamation, it was decided that it was essentially bringing back the dead."

"Well yes but this is Dorium's son we're talking about, he had kept one in storage, well I say one he probably had dozens, point is I negotiated for one, took quite a bit of time and admittedly I think I spent too much on it but what can I say" I shrug "I'm new to this"

"Does that mean..."

I pull out a large glass ball, inside it tiny machinery ticks away, circuit boards, clockwork, and who knows what else. "You can live with him, if you want, actually grow old together". Her eyes are watering. She places one of her hands on the smooth surface but of course out here she is just a hologram. "Yes, I would like that very much." I carefully place my hand next to hers on the globe, and realise I have no idea how to start it. I try to concentrate on what I need to do, siphon off some time energy, and there it is, a little something pressing in the back of my head, I focus and a shimmering blush of gold energy flows from my hand and grows, swirls inside the Vitæpermor and then into the Library's computer. The hologram of River flickers out and I gasp, scared something's gone wrong but then the energy pours out of the computer again, onto the floor, looking like liquid filling an invisible mould until it solidifies, taking River's shape. Gold still swirls inside the globe but it has left the computer, taking River's consciousness with it, and before me she stands.

We take the Tardis to the Doctor, exactly five minutes after I had dropped him off on earth. River kicks open his new front door and smiles at the Doctor's shock "Hi honey, I'm home"

"And what sort of time do you call this?" He manages to get out before hugging her. "How?" He laughs ecstatically, River lifts the Vitæpermor to show him and I get back in the Tardis quietly but with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Yes i know, i know that a lot people who read this will probably hate this story now, but i guess that is the beauty of the internet, i don't have to face you guys. But fear not, trust me this won't be the last time the Doctor or River is in this story, and there will be plenty of familiar characters popping up as well as a fair lot of new ones! Thank you once again for reading and following and the like.**

**Reviews are like being inside in the warm whilst it's Britishly pouring outside.**

**-Talie**


	6. Chapter 6: Found a idiot

**This chapter is dedicated to a girl in my form,**

**although she constantly bullies me and my friends i finally get my own small revenge in this chapter, so here you go, my first ever Doctor Who alien is named after you my dear.**

* * *

Run. The muscles in my legs are screaming but the adrenaline rush feels amazing, it's so much stronger now, I guess that's one of the perks of being a time lord.

I hear the beginnings of the tidal wave behind me and urge myself to move faster, launching myself over a discarded trolley full of science supplies, why did the Melsah have to burrow up into a secondary school? The plans I took from the Melsah that ate the caretaker sits safely in my closed fist. At least it's the middle of the night, only a complete idiot would still be roaming the halls at this time.

Oh, looks like I've found myself an idiot. It's dark, I can just make out the outline of a man retrieving a folder from a supply cupboard, the only confirmation that it isn't just another Melsah is his traffic light orange hair. I grab his arm as I pass "don't talk, just run!" I order, he stumbles presumably in surprise at the wave of soggy food approaching us but he gets the idea pretty quickly. We slam into the front doors of the school, but they are closed by large heavy padlocks, he yells desperately "it's locked!"

"Yeah, no shit" I mutter under my breath before pointing my ring at one of the padlocks and yanking the door open. We end up on the football pitch, next to some discarded PE equipment with floodlights that probably wouldn't usually be on illuminating the deep but perfectly symmetrical tunnels that lay scattered like mole holes.

Spinning spheres of spiked flesh pop out of the holes until we are entertaining a crowd of at least 100 Melsah. They stand tall, not dissimilar in shape to the average human. But they're the sickly purple colour of a bruise, they are completely bald, but stripes of sticky feelers cover their arms and legs, giving them friction to use like Velcro, holding them tight when they roll up in a ball. Thin spikes stick out at odd angles all over the backs of their bodies like those of a porcupine and several of the Melsah have pulled some of them out and are now brandishing them like a weapon. But what I believe is truly the most grotesque feature is their faces. I didn't get a good look before but now under the harsh white light I can see it clearly. They don't have eyes, as far as I can see, but rather a strange fleshy snout, shaped like a star with eight points that all move independently. Their mouths are full of a raggedy array of sharp teeth; the jaw can clearly be unhinged as the Melsah closest to me opens its mouth impossibly wide to yell "YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT MESLAH!"

I sigh "look yes this is all very impressive but you know I can, I destroyed all of you that invaded the school and now the rest of you are all so close together you really are making it far too easy for me"

"YOU CAN NOT HARM MELSAH, YOU DO NOT KNOW MELSAH!"

"But you see I do, I may have never met you before but I know all about you, and I know your weakness, you are burrowers so you can survive the most extreme conditions but the very thing you cannot stand are things from other elements, particularly the sea-"

"WATER CAN NOT HARM US!"

"Perhaps not on its own but salt water however," I pause for effect "the funny thing about secondary schools is that no one seems to care what the kids are fed, in primary schools its all healthy eating but here" I gesture at the school "kids are fed all sorts of rubbish, particularly salty food."

"What are you going to do, throw a hamburger at them?" The guy behind me snorts.

"No don't be silly, I just think it's time for us all to take a shower" I lift a javelin from the pile next to me and pray that this scheme will work, I feel all of the Melsah look up as I do, at the ginormous water balloon fashioned from two soniced together rainbow kid parachutes, hanging from two floodlights. I release the javelin and it soars through the air, at first it looks like it just bounced off but then the bag explodes, releasing litres of mushed up school dinners mixed with water that rain down on us.

I splutter out what tastes like soggy chips and flick my hands free of mush. Thank god a time lord's body is naturally more athletic; I would have never achieved that in my old one. All the Melsah have dissolved, adding to the gloop that now covers the pitch. Better get back in the Tardis, I'd hate to have to explain this mess, I'm sure I've forgotten something though.

"Whooooooooooo! I have no idea what just happened but god I'm just grateful to be alive!" Ah, him. He's caked in the 'saltwater' and clearly just a tad hysterical as he jumps up and down, still holding that purple folder. "What are you doing here?" I finally say "it's three in the morning!"

"I was up anyway, and I had get the work I forgot, the school is locked up at the weekend"

"I doubt it was that important then, what are you anyway, a 6th former?" I hazard a guess judging by his clothing and attitude"

"A 6th former? Are you kidding me, I'm in my twenties! I'm a trainee teacher, this is work I have to mark" he waves the folder at me.

"Sorry you just look young for your age; you're younger than me at any rate"

"How am I younger than you, if anything _you_ could be a couple years younger than _me_!"

"I could?" I dig a pocket mirror out of one of my expansive jacket pockets. I look like I could be about 24. "Oh right, of course, sometimes I forget that I'm not human anymore" I mutter, prodding at my face. "No ageing".

"What did you say?"

I turn around "go home, forget this happened, it was a weird dream from lack of sleep" Now I really need to get back in the Tardis and examine the Melsah's plans. He's following me.

"Not human! How are you not human?"

"Leave me alone" I keep walking

"You've got to be human, what else could you be?"

"Very good, now go home!"

"Omigod you're not one of those things are you"

I roll my eyes but don't look back. I've reached the Tardis.

"What's going on?"

I enter the Tardis and quickly slam the door behind me.

"Ok so now you're in a box, fantastic" I hear his muffled voice through the door and press the lock button to make sure he can't follow me in here.

"Police box? So you're the police? The police fight purple people now?"

I plug the plans into the Tardis and study the screen.

"You can't ignore me forever!" Bloody hell that boy is persistent! I turn on some music. But can still just about hear him say "Oh wow very clever, I'm still not going anywhere and neither is that box so you'll have to come out eventually!" Huh that's what he thinks, I'm about to make the Tardis leave, partially to get some peace but mainly to get revenge when I hear the dull thud of him kicking the Tardis, anger flares inside of me as I rush to pull the door open "Hey, Hey! Watch the paint!"

"Sorr_eee_! It's just a box!"

"Just a box, just a- get in here!" I pull him in by the scruff of his shirt and slam the doors behind him. He drops his precious folder and gawps at the Tardis. I'm beginning to regret losing my temper. He was pale before but now he's so white he's practically glowing. "Hello?" I wave a hand in front of his face "you better not be a fainter, I hate it when they faint." No response. "YO ROBERTS, YOU IN THERE?" I yell in his ear, he jumps "how do you know my name?"

"It's on your folder, moron" I point at the messy scrawl, "look, C. Roberts" I say it as if I'm speaking to a small child.

"Oh right", he scrambles to pick it up. "It's Corwin by the way"

"Yeah well I'm gonna call you Roberts". I massage my head, glancing at the screen again. He coughs quietly and I ignore it, then he coughs again more loudly this time.

"What is it?"

"Well you just saved me, or at. Least I think you saved me from those purple things and have now kidnapped me inside an impossible box; I think I at least deserve to know your name"

"I'm The Siren and 'those purple things' are called Melsah and would have tried to eat you whole and I didn't kidnap you, YOU refused to leave" I say this all very quickly in one breath.

"You're the what?"

"Siren, I'm the Siren, I'd say nice to meet you but I'd be lying"

"So you're an alarm?"

"No it's just my name, okay?"

"Okay, okay, sorry SIREN" he says, over exaggerating my name "so you said those purple things would eat me whole, how is that even possible? They don't even have any eyes just those nose things" he held a the back of his hands and wiggled his fingers in imitation of the Melsah's feelers

"Urgh, Tardis being up all the files we have on the Melsah, read them out will you?" I collapsed in a chair. The Tardis brought up the files and begins to read them out, in the Doctor's voice; huh I'd forgotten that I'd programmed her to do that.

_"The Melsah originate from the planet Leechular in the Tolambich galaxy. They were originally a race similar to humanity however they evolved when a meteor destroyed the surface of the planet, causing the Melsah to move underground. They are now a strictly carnivorous race bred to burrow. They have often been known as Filiosuaperbus meaning arrogant children as they always attempt to invade planets of larger power and resources. It is unknown how the Melsah have been able to survive so many failed invasions without being wiped out entirely. The Melsah have one main weakness, as their flesh will dissolve if it comes within contact of water with even the slightest hint of salt-" _

I interrupt "yeah, yeah he knows that bit, that's enough"

"The** planet** Leechular? What, they're aliens?"

"Yup."

"Oh, right" He stands awkwardly looking around then finally "heh so I suppose this is an average day to you, fighting monsters and stuff" he snorts "I suppose now you're going to tell me you're an alien too?"

I raise my eyebrows but don't say anything.

"You are joking right?" I still do not speak.

"Right okay, in a box with an alien girl, sounds like a bad TV program." My throat constricts and I feel a sharp stab of sorrow. "Right well now that you've discovered that the world is so much larger and greater than your tiny human mind could ever comprehend let's wipe that all from your memory and let you get back to marking that work shall we?" I speak briskly and avoid his eyes as I lean forward, ready to remove the damaging knowledge from his head.

But he ducks out of the way and blocks my hands "No way am I going to forget all this!"

"Don't be so childish, you'd be better off forgetting, trust me I know"

"You don't know me! It's my decision!" He parries another blow "I have rights!"

I step back "I could force you, I'm stronger I could easily force you"

He clearly doesn't believe me as he glances at my small figure so I grab his wrist and hold it steady in between us; he struggles with all his might but can't break my grip.

His bronze eyes reflect the determination in mine "Fine, you can physically force me. But you won't."

I sigh internally. So it begins.

* * *

**Sooooooo what do you think? Sorry it took so long, i have had a lot going on, thank you for the lovely follows it means alot! If you do have any suggestions, criticism etc please do not hesitate to tell me,**

**reviews**** are like seeing everything glow pink with the sunset,**

**~Talie**

**(Here is a sketch i did of the Melsah if you want to see they look like, you'll have to get rid of the vertical lines when you copy and paste it in the web address bar, i wish i could give you a more direct link to the image: taliewarlie|.|deviantart|.|com/art/The-Melsah-408011375**


	7. Chapter 7: Save the world with me

**This chapter is dedicated to several people today, firstly LovelyDovely,**

**You gave me the kindest review I have every received, the problem with me is that I have trouble focusing on one thing, so continuously updating this fanfic has been a struggle and I've been putting off writing, but your review motivated me to finish this chapter and for that I am very grateful, you are amazing.**

**Secondly it's dedicated to my close friend who I call Genie, **

**you were there when this fanfic was just an idea, a basic story, and you have listened attentively to all my stories and laughed at my lamest jokes sincerely (which for most is incredibly hard) and even though you are rubbish at watching amazing TV programmes that you promised to watch you are ridiculously awesome because of your amazing ability not to punch me whenever I open my mouth.**

**Thirdly this chapter is dedicated to Ellie,**

** who sits opposite me in science, she was the reason I first said "That's not how science works" and therefore discovered the Siren's go to phrase.**

* * *

So I sent him off, with his memory fully intact, knowing I was going to regret it.

"Bye then, until the next time" he snorted

"Trust me there won't be one" but I have seen how the universe works, and in that moment I knew I was lying.

* * *

Electricity hums in the air, I can practically taste it, tingling on my tongue. Another person pushes past me, this one carrying a large collection of razor sharp swords, my thumb twitches instantly, ready to sonic, but I relax as I see that he's in costume, glittery crimson flames licking at his wrists, waist and ankles. Calm down Siren. I scan the crowds for the uniquely grotesque clown masks but all I can see are flashes of vivid colours and spinning rides of the fairground.

I'm looking for something large, obvious but capable of creating huge amounts of kinetic energy, a ride? No it can't be a ride, they're all run by electricity, it has to be run by people, I spin on the spot and a bunch of drunk teenagers walk around me muttering about phycos, think, think! The helter-skelter! I run towards it, the friction from the scratchy mats they slide down on could produce just enough energy... I stop in front of it, trying to focus through the screams of a small child. The machine needs to be destroyed! Ok, think, to collect the energy it has to be nearby. I walk around the helter-skelter, finally spotting a small door in the side that's padlocked shut. I drop to my knees and examine the lock, basic model; setting 16 should do the trick. I raise my sonic ring, "Hey stop it! You can't go in there!" It's an old man, wearing staff uniform; I briefly wonder how much they said they'd pay him to wipe out the UK. I ignore him and unlock it then swing open the door, there is nothing but a pile of magazines all called- "Practical Gastroenterology"?

I apologise quickly, and he's blushing so hard he's almost purple. If the machine isn't in the helter-skelter then where- the child at the top of the helter-skelter is still wailing despite his Mum calling up, trying to help, but he isn't scared to slide down, he's pointing at something in the distance, I follow his gaze. Five of them, all standing next to the spinning teacups, clown masks in a permanent grimace and custard pies with deadly lasers in their centres. Of course! The individual teacups can be spun manually by the people in it to make them go faster; all you need to do is spin the wheel in the centre. I'm running out of time, I need to get there before the Vulnus Generator rips the country in two. I push myself to go faster; I dodge the shots that the clowns are firing. People are screaming, fleeing to safety, well that's something at least.

The centre of the ride has been opened and I can see it at last, mishmash technology, scavenged bits thrown together, it is so vulnerable, all I need to do is yank that yellow wire out, the clowns haven't got me yet and I'm less than a metre away, "SIREN!" I turn to see a familiar head of glaringly orange hair, Corwin is running towards me but the clowns have noticed him too, and the nearest clown grabs him by the neck, they don't speak but the message is obvious, 'touch the generator and he dies'.

* * *

"Roberts you absolute moron"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

"Of course you didn't you bloody IDIOT!"

He flinches as I rage.

"YOU'VE RUINED IT! THIS MACHINE BEHIND ME WILL RIP THE UK IN HALF IN OH LETS SEE," I check my watch "THIRTY SECONDS AND GIVE THIS LOT ENOUGH FUEL TO DO THE SAME TO EVERY OTHER COUNTRY ON EARTH!"

He's going red and has a hurt expression on his face.

"ALL I HAD TO DO WAS PULL OUT THAT STUPID YELLOW CORD RIGHT BEHIND ME AND THE PLANET WOULD BE SAVED" I meet his eyes properly for the first time, for a split second, and hope that he understands "BUT NO YOU HAD TO JUMP IN, DID YOU HEAR ME YOU HAD TO _**JUMP**_!" Our eyes lock as I bellow the word and after only the slightest hesitation he jumps as I do the same and frees himself from the mechanical clown's arm, the electrical charge from the device I just dropped buzzes through the metal floor of the ride and shorts out the clowns. Luckily the current only lasts a second so we don't get electrocuted as our feet reunite with the ground. The clowns are rebooting and I need to use my sonic to keep them at bay, we have six seconds before the machine goes off,

5... 4...3...2...

"GOT IT" Corwin stands with the yellow cord clutched in his hand.

"Oh thank god", I collapse to the ground and one by one the clowns do too "Took your time". Corwin tentatively nudges one of the clowns with his foot and the mask clatters off to reveal a golden metal face with no features except dark black eyes. He leans in closer and jumps when I say from right behind him "Pilot fish, they're pilot fish, roboscavengers if you will" I lift the mask and hold it over my face "basic disguise, last time they were Santas, attacked people with Christmas trees, although..." I flick some exposed wiring "I had assumed they were all destroyed with the Racnoss and her children"

"I swear I never understand a thing you say"

"That's ok," I murmur "perfectly normal".

"I really am sorry that I got in the way, I was just surprised to see you I guess, I mean it's been three months, I was starting to believe that I'd made it all up"

"Ah don't worry about it, I was just pretending to be mad, it's not your fault you're stupid-"

"Hey!"

"-And yes I know it's been three month- THREE MONTHS? Really, god I'll never get used to the time difference"

"Time difference? Where do you live? America, no sorry Mars? How long had it been for you then?"

"I'm not a Martian**,** and I dunno, about two years, give or take" I heft a clown over my shoulder and make my way back to the Tardis.

"Two years? _Two years give or take_? What did you lose track whizzing backwards in your blue box superman style as you sped up earth time?"

"What? That's not how science works!" I click my fingers to open the Tardis doors and chuck the robot inside "It's also a time machine" I nod at the police box.

"Oh, oh right, off course, because THAT'S how science works?"

"Yes actually, it is"

"Well maybe with your Martian science-"

"I am not a MARTIAN! **_God_** what is it with you humans and you're absurd obsession with Martians, they're not even real, well not to you for another like thousand years and even then they bloody hate you!"

"What, **what**?"

"Huh you sounded like him just then" I shake my head trying to clear the now pain inducing memory.

"Is that it then? Are you just going to keep popping up, bringing bloody aliens with you wherever you go?"

"What? I'm not doing this on purpose! I can't control where aliens attack"

"Then you just happen to bump into me twice by coincidence?"

"Yes, well, sort off-" I rub my head then walk inside the Tardis. "Come in then, and ask that question you've been sitting on, and close the doors behind you, the last thing I need in here is a draft"

"What question?" He closes the doors then immediately trips over the Pilot Fish's leg.

"Did you enjoy it, the fighting aliens thing?"

"Well yeah actually, a bit"

"Did it give you this amazing adrenaline rush?"

"Yes"

"Are you scared yet in love with how you know the universe to be now?"

"Yes"

"Then ask"

"Can I save the world with you?" he blushes, clearly thinking the question sounds silly.

"I don't just save this world and that's not all I do, you'll have to rephrase the question"

"Can I journey with you in this weird spaceship?"

"Don't like the word journey, third time lucky?"

"Can I come- oh I don't know" he tries again "can I come travelling with you?"

"There you go, and yes, plus it's not like I have much choice"

"Why wouldn't you have a choice?"

Because it's the way the universe works, "because you're so damn stubborn, last time we met I remember you trying to kick my Tardis!"

"Will you ever get over that?"

"Probably not"

"I may have to tell the school I'll be absent for a while then"

"Time machine Roberts, time machine"

"Really?"

"Yup, I can have you back for exactly 10 minutes ago," I bow dramatically to him "that's the privileges of a companion... huh a companion, my first proper companion, well I think I did pretty good going 98 years without one"

"Are you trying to tell me you are 98 years old?"

"No that's ridiculous, I'm 110 actually"

"No you're not"

"Oh yes I am"

"You can't be"

"Why not?"

"Well you look, not old"

"How old do I- give me a second" I move towards one of the Tardis's walls and open out a full length mirror. I still look 22, perhaps a year older, I'm still short, still mousey brown, still have those hazel eyes that I used to insist were bright green. I still look like I used to as a human, but I'm not, not anymore and I need to remember that, I guess this is the reason I so rarely look into mirrors.

I snap out of it and spin on the spot "So Corwin, where do you want to go first?"

* * *

**SooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo, how did I do? I'd give you an excuse for why it's taken so long but the truth is I'm just really really lazy. I just came back to school today so I'm feeling kind of rubbish, please tell me if I made any mistakes in this chapter because of it. Oh and happy Halloween, and Bonfire night I suppose, god it's weird how quickly It's gotten dark. As far as the fanfic is concerned I'm wondering whether I should change the way I write It, I may start doing third person narrative in the past tense for next chapter onwards but I don't know, tell me what you think. Thankyou for the kind reviews, lovely follows and charming favourites. **

**Reviews are wearing a hoodie and having a hot water bottle for bed on a cold night,**

**~Talie**


End file.
